Riddle's Inferno
by Midnightsnow88
Summary: "Riddle thought he was the big player. Thought he was the King on the chessboard." Hermione is here to prove him wrong. What would happen if Hermione assembled her own group to fight Riddle and his Knights back in 1944? (Time-turner fic. Grey/Hermione, Dark/Riddle. Mature themes)
1. Chapter 1

_I am where all light is mute_

 _with a bellowing like ocean_

 _Dante's Inferno_

 _in perpetual motion_

 _ **AN: This is my take on a time-turner fic. I know it's been done to death, but I love reading them type of stories regardless. Hopefully someone will like my take on it. Also, this fic will be dark and only meant for those over 18 years of age. I won't be including any trigger warnings before each chapter, but this story will contain some non-con, torture and death. My Hermione will be a bit OC, and if you need clarification on anything please just drop me a message.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Everyone was dead. Everyone Hermione cared about and loved was dead. Unable to think, she ran.

She ran from the battlefield at Hogwarts, vaulting over dead bodies and debris, straight into the forbidden forest. She ran past trees that ripped her skin open. She ran past so many trees that they all blurred together in a mix-match of green. Her legs pumped, the pain was forgotten as she retreated into her mind.

Harry came back only to once again fall. Ron who had stood next to her ran at the death eaters until a green flash of light signaled his end too. Those still alive on the side of the light fought again against the volley of spells bombarded at them from the dark. Hermione stood still. She was frozen in time. A voyager of the battle, as friend after friend, dropped to a foe. No spells hit her. It was like she wasn't really there. The blood roaring in her ears finally stopped when the 2nd to last Order of the Phoenix member dropped. It was just her left. All she could now hear was white noise as she looked up to the sky, facing the dawn's encroaching rays. Her wand was limp in her hand by her side. She wanted just to drop down, but she felt the tell-tale surge of adrenaline spike through her veins. So she ran. Not looking back.

After what might have been hours or minutes, she skidded down a bank and fell head first into a shallow stream. The blood and dirt of the night washed slowly away as she turned and faced the sky again still laid in the shallow water. Everyone she loved might be dead but the world surged on. The birds still sang, the fish still swam and she was still alive. And that was a problem.

I don't want to live in this world anymore.

Raising her wand she wondered if it was technically possible to avada herself or if her wand would rebel. Shouting the incantation, she tried. Nothing happened. She didn't have the rage- but the intent was there. Her useless wand just didn't want to cooperate. She was left an empty husk.

Something inside of her snapped and she wailed into the air with a sound no human should make.

Hermione lay there bruised, battered and broken and cried. Cried for the world that would never exist, cried for all the death and horror, and cried for herself.

A soft humming and a golden light came from her chest. Reaching into her shirt Hermione extracted her time-turner. Not thinking, she started to spin it. Back one hour. Back another. Back another. She kept going until her arms and fingers cramped and then kept going. The scene around her flashed, but she kept her eyes glued on to gold watch's dials. She had modified it in 3rd year to show the date and year when turned back. And so she watched it as the years trickled down one by one. She had no idea when to stop. What did it matter? Time was fixed in a loop so she couldn't change anything. What happened will always happen. Time would sort out the kinks and changes at a later date if she meddled- as it did with Sirius. Whatever would happen would always happen. She repeated this over and over but kept turning.

Finally, she reached a date. September 1st, 1944.

Voldemort would be going into his final year at Hogwarts as Head Boy.

If there was no point trying to change time. She was here for revenge. Obviously, she wouldn't kill him, she didn't even think it was possible. The ramifications were mind-boggling. Her mission was unsure, but she had to try. Had to reach deep down for that fearless determination that had kept her alive so far. Rising from the ashes she would be the Phoenix. The first true member of the order of the Phoenix, as she was the last.

She was skilled at legilimency- maybe even better than Voldemort. She was not a natural occlumens, but her technique to counter that was to invade the attacking mind and inflict devastating damage before they could see anything in hers. No one would know the future, and here she could be whoever she wanted to be.

Maybe she was mad. Maybe she had snapped too far to be fixed. She wanted to usurp Voldemort from his self-made throne.

The broken girl lifted herself from the stream and made the steady walk back to Hogwarts, limping, but with a strong gait. Hermione waved her wand and transformed her ratty ripped clothes into a plain Hogwarts uniform worn in the 40s and cleaned up the rest of the dirt and blood. She used episkey to repair a couple of broken ribs and dislocated shoulder. The pain and aches would have to wait. She also added a beauty charm to tame her hair into soft waves. Appearances were everything, and you couldn't redo the first impression. Here she wasn't Hermione Granger. That girl was dead. Here she was a girl born of fire and ash.

The castle loomed closer and she made her way up the steps to the entrance and pushed open the great wooden doors. Making her way to the headmaster's office, she heard a hum of noise coming from the great hall. The welcome feast was in full swing. She would have to wait for the headmaster then.

As she neared the gargoyle statue, a tall dark-haired boy neared her from the opposite end of the corridor. His head boy badge gleamed in the light from the fire sconces. Riddle.

"Miss? Can I help you?" he called out as he neared.

Hermione swung back her fist as she saw red. Unable to think past her rage, she had acted. It connected with his nose and blood spattered over her knuckles. He reeled back in shock clutching his nose. He doesn't need it in the future anyway Hermione mused as she stepped around him to the gargoyle.

A hand shot out to grab her elbow and she growled.

"Now see here, what is the meaning of this?!" he shouted with a burning gaze of fury as blood trickled out his nose. He lifted his wand to stem the flow and an episkey fixed the break. Not even blinking at the pain that must have caused, Riddle narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ah Tom, who do you have there?" a voice called from further down the corridor. Riddle quickly dropped his hand and stepped back to a more appropriate distance, but still stared at Hermione with hatred.

"Headmaster Dippet I was just doing some preliminary rounds before I go to brief the prefects, and I came across this young lady," Riddle answered with a polite tone which belayed the fury in his eyes.

More like probably checking on his pet in the chamber of secrets, Hermione thought. The old man neared and Riddle's calm facade came down like a shutter.

She turned to greet the short man with a thin grey beard. He looked about 80 years old and had a pot belly that was wrapped up like a present with a gold sash over his magenta floor length robe.

"Miss Evermore, sir. I hope you received my transfer papers?" she queried demurely. On the walk to the castle, she had decided on a name. Evermore as a nod to her favourite poem 'the raven' by Edgar Allen Poe.

He looked confused and answered, "Oh maybe they are in my office. Follow me dear I didn't realise we had a new student". He muttered the password and wobbled up the stairs.

Hermione followed him, not even turning back to Riddle. The eyes she could feel boring into her back told her that she would pay for that punch later.

The headmaster's office was similar to Dumbledore's of her time, though with less obscure ornaments, and with more papers and books dotted around. She took a seat on the chair across from Dippet's desk as he searched it for the imaginary papers.

"My dear I can't see to find them. Which institute are you transferring from?" he asked still shuffling through more papers on his desk.

"Durmstrang. My parents died in the war and it wasn't safe for me to stay with Grindelwald's forces getting more powerful". She knew passable German and thanks to Viktor Krum, she knew some facts about the school, how it looked (although 50 years in the future) and what the classes were like.

Dippet stopped his search and looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"My condolences. War is hard on everyone. I hope you settle in well here and think of Hogwarts as your new home. No matter, I'll owl to request new documents when you leave. Let's what house you should be in shall we?" Not waiting for her to answer, he pulled the sorting hat off the shelf behind him and onto her head. The feast must have ended then, she mused.

"Ah Miss Granger, a little lost are we? Yes lost indeed. Not to worry I know you have big plans and I know where you will achieve them. SLYTHERIN!" The hat bellowed. Hermione was surprised how quick its decision was for once, but that worked in her favour as she silently and wandlessly sent Dippet a confundus charm to forget to owl for her transfer papers. She also added her name to the school charter with imaginary OWL results while she waited for Dippet to lose his dazed expression.

"Right wonderful! What course electives would you like to take?" he looked confused again and added, "Ah at least your OWL results have been sent through. All O's wonderful! Well, you might give our own head boy a run for his money!" he smiled jovially.

"I would like to take them all apart from Divination and Muggle Studies. And if it's possible I would like to take Alchemy, though I've never studied it before."

"Oh, I dare say you've got the brains for it, my dear."

"I take my studying very seriously."

Dippet clapped his hands, "Well I'll let you get settled in. Our head boy Tom Riddle will escort you to the dungeons where Slytherin House has its dormitories, and in the morning he will show you around and hand you your timetable before class. Any problems or queries don't be afraid of coming to see me."

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate that," Hermione rose and gave the headmaster a smile before turning to leave.

"Good evening Miss Evermore," he called.

"Good night Headmaster Dippet".

Coming down the stairs she saw Riddle leaning against the wall opposite the entrance. I bet he didn't even leave.

He pushed off from the wall and stalked towards her like a predator. Hermione stood and held her ground as he reached her.

"Miss Evermore care to tell me why you assaulted me when I've never seen you before in my life?"

"No," she answered as she felt the first sign of him trying to enter her mind. Picking up an imaginary sledgehammer she walloped her mind back at him and saw him first at the welcoming speech giving a gracious bow when he accepted his head boy badge, and later when he was walking towards her in the corridor. Realising what had happened, he pushed her out of his mind before the events of the punch could playback. He bodily pushed her against the wall behind her. He grabbed her wrists with both hands and pushed them into the stone beside her body and leaned forward to stare into her eyes.

"What the fuck was that?" he demanded.

"Language," she chided with a blank face.

He lent more into her body, pushing it fully against her as he lent down to whisper in her ear, "Miss Evermore you do not want to cross me."

She was about to respond when voices could be heard from around the corner. Riddle pushed back and stepped away. A tick in his left eye gave away his fury even though his face was blank like hers.

"Riddle who is this?" a tall white blonde haired boy asked, crossing his arms as he came to stand next to Riddle with two other boys. One of them had dark hair and blue eyes and leered at her, while the other just looked bored.

"Malfoy this is Miss Evermore. A transfer student-" Riddle answered.

"I've been placed into Slytherin house so could you show me the dungeons? I'm awfully tired from my journey and would like to lay down" Hermione interrupted.

"Listen here, you little hussy-"

"Avery there is no need for that. Of course Miss Evermore, we are all in Slytherin house so would be delighted to show you the way," Riddle said gesturing for the other boys to walk ahead.

As they walked, Hermione brought out her wand to transfigure the Slytherin crest onto her blazer and her tie to be green and silver.

"You know wordless magic?" Riddle inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, don't you?" Hermione asked back sweetly. She wasn't going to pander to his curiosity or downplay her skills. The boys' steps in front faulted as if they expected Riddle to lash out. He wants to but he knows he can't. Yet.

"Miss Evermore I think we got off on the wrong foot so to speak. Which school did you previously attend?" Riddle asked politely again.

"Yes, you could say that after I socked you in the nose."

This time all three boys in front stopped, but Hermione walked in between them and carried on strolling ahead, pretending to have no idea where to go.

After a few minutes, an arm dragged her back and into an abandoned classroom on her left. Riddle was already sat perched on the edge of the teacher's desk facing her, while the bored-looking black haired boy pulled her towards him.

"Oh no we can't have you saying things like that to your betters," Riddle voiced with mock sadness.

"Oh when you see them, tell them I'm sorry," Hermione quipped back. After everything she had been through in the last 12 hours, she had no patience to be intimidated by a schoolboy. Yes, it was Voldemort, but if he killed her he would have to sacrifice his head boy badge. Probably. The lack of food, sleep, and energy was catching up to her and she felt reckless but mostly stupid.

"Crucio," Riddle said in a bored drawl pointing his ugly yew wand at her.

Her knees buckled and she slammed to the floor withering and spasming. Biting her lip until she tasted blood, she silenced her screams that were bubbling in her throat. After a minute he lifted the spell.

"Miss Evermore you really are making enemies with the wrong people. And on your first day... how tragic" Riddle drawled. "Let's try again, shall we? Where do you come from?" He asked the question slowly as if speaking to a child and leaned forward to grip her chin in his hand.

Hermione spat blood in his face and he back-handed her so she flew to the side, sprawled on the floor.

"No? I guess Avery here can help you answer then."

Riddle nodded to Avery who licked his lips and strode towards her. Hermione frantically checked her wrist and pockets for her wand. Of course, they had taken it. Feeling even weaker after the crucio and after all the magic depletion from fighting at Hogwarts, she just hoped she had enough power and energy left to wandlessly get out of this.

Hermione kicked and punched as Avery grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. He was probably twice her weight and size. As one hand pinned her wrists together, the other tugged her robe out of the way and pushed up her skirt. He straddled her and reached down to rip her underwear and stockings in one move. He then reached his trousers to undo them.

Hermione panicked, her breathing was erratic and she tried to buck him off, gnashing her teeth together. She reached deep within her magical core for anything that might help her get out of this. Getting prepared to blast him off her she realised he had frozen. Becoming aware again of her surroundings, she noticed a light coming from the doorway. A tall, muscular boy stood in Gryffindor robes was frozen in shock with his wand out. Then time started to speed up again. Hermione blasted Avery off her as she skidded backward towards the boy, just as Riddle threw a spell his way. In reflex, she produced a non-verbal shield over them both, as they barreled back into the corridor. Raising her hand she summoned her wand and then slammed the classroom door shut, keeping the Slytherins in, and pushed the last trickle of her magic to ward it. That should buy us some time to get away before they broke through.

Physically and mentally drained, she struggled to rise and shouted, "Come on!" at the Gryffindor before limping down the corridor. He seemed to come to his senses and followed her. He threw his arm under her shoulders and raced them to Gryffindor tower. He muttered the password and dragged her into the empty common room. Seeming to think, he turned and then walked them up a small flight of stairs and into a boys dormitory room that housed four single beds. He sat her down gently on the one directly opposite the door and knelt in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he anxiously asked, checking her over for injuries.

Hermione had a split lip and bruises were forming on her wrists, as well as her torn stockings and scuffed shoes. The after effects of the cruciatus curse meant she was also occasionally spasming.

"Thank you for your help, I'm fine now".

He looked at her in disbelief.

"You don't look fine. I'll go get a professor and we can tell them what happened before I take you to the hospital wing," he said as he started to rise.

Hermione grabbed his hand quickly, "No please don't. It's my first day and I don't want any trouble. Please."

He looked very unsure so she continued, "it would ruin my reputation, even though he didn't succeed. Please, I have no family left and this would ruin me," Hermione pleaded. She would have loved to report it to a professor, but she knew they would get away with it somehow. Riddle was a crafty bastard. He probably had plans to get out of any trouble. Also letting them believe they had frightened her into silence would work well for her plans.

"I don't like it, but okay" he conceded. "My name's Marcus, what's your name?" he asked as he sat next to her still holding her hand.

"Nyx."

"Is that short for something...or? I know you're a Slytherin, but you can't stay in the dungeons tonight with them around. Riddle and his gang are always up to something. They're no good and I don't understand why no one else sees it. I can ask the 7th year Gryffindor girls if you can stay with them if you want? Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital wing at least?"

A potential ally. "Thank you, I'm quite recovered. Just a split lip," Hermione said pulling down her sleeves to hide her wrists. "If you could ask your friends to let me stay with them tonight that would be lovely though," Hermione smiled relieved. No good going to the dungeons now and getting myself killed or worse.

"Okay, let me just see if anyone is about yet." He jumped up and exited the room.

She wouldn't let Riddle and his followers get away with this. They would regret the day they laid a hand on her again. Hermione laid back against the soft red bedspread as she formulated a plan. She needed friends. No- she needed allies. Safety in numbers. Maybe time wasn't linear and by coming back she could change things. Maybe this was just a branch of time she had created- like an alternate timeline. Meaning events would be different now she was here. The butterflies wings were crushed in her hand. The future would be hers. It was time to be vicious. It was time to win.

Riddle thought himself the big player. The King on the chessboard. Hermione was here to prove him wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I've been researching the original Death Eaters, but the ages of some of them aren't really known, so I've decided which year they would be in myself. If you spot any mistakes in the genealogy or the writing as a whole, please let me know :)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

The sound of the door opening made Hermione sit back up.

"Hey, I've found the girls and they said it's fine you stay with them. I haven't told them what happened, just that you're a Slytherin that needs sanctuary for tonight, is that okay?" Marcus asked worriedly.

"Yeah that's fine Marcus, thank you," Hermione gave him a small smile and stood up.

"I'll show you the way. We haven't worked out how to get the charm off the girls' staircase to allow guys going up there, though we've done it for ours after years of work," he added with a grin.

"Lovely", Hermione said with a frown and half-smile.

Marcus led Hermione out the room, back down the stairs and to another set of stairs on the other side of the common room.

"Here you go. Any problems and just come knock on our door. The other guys are understanding and I'll let them know I might have a visitor- though not in the way their dirty minds might think," Marcus said rolling his eyes. "I'll see you in the morning if you don't need me".

"Thanks for everything, really. See you in the morning", Hermione gave a brief wave and started up the stairs. She reached a door at the top with a gold seven painted on. Taking a deep breath she knocked.

"Come in", a voice shouted muffled from the inside.

Hermione pushed open the door and saw four girls all sat on beds. Two of them were still wearing their robes, but the other two had changed into some loose fitting pajamas.

"Oh hi, you must be Nyx", a tanned, dark-haired girl said jumping up and approaching Hermione.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay here tonight", Hermione answered with a smile, edging her way into the room, while worrying the enthusiastic girl might actually hug her.

"I'm Emily, the grumpy one over there is Harriett. The blonde is Cora and that is Charlotte, but we all call her Charlie," the girl, Emily, said pointing them out one by one.

The grumpy one- Harriett- Hermione reminded herself, gave Hermione a glance and went back to reading a magazine. She had deep brown hair, that looked almost black, and it was pin-straight and cropped to her shoulders. She looked more bored than grumpy Hermione mused.

The girl called Cora had corn-flower blonde curls and was grinning at Hermione as if she found the prospect of a new roommate exciting. Her light blue eyes hinted at mischief and Hermione wondered if she was related to the Weasley twins. A sharp pang of sadness burst through Hermione at the thought. She would never see any of them again, or anyone from her life before coming back in time. She knew the trauma of her past life would continue to rip through her for the rest of her uncertain life here.

"Look what the castle did," Cora said excitedly.

In the corner of the room was a door Hermione was certain the girl's dormitory in the future didn't have. Maybe it was a 7th year thing since she never got to have a 7th year at Hogwarts, Hermione assumed it was just a perk of being in the last year.

"It just appeared about half an hour ago. We've tried to open it, but the handle won't budge," Cora explained.

Hermione tried the ornate gold handle and the door gave way and opened.

"Whoa, do you think it's for you, so that's why we couldn't open it?" Cora asked rising from her bed and looking over Hermione's shoulder with Emily on her other side.

Hermione ignored the question and looked around. It was a modest size, and it contained a single four-poster bed dressed in Gryffindor colours, a small wooden bed-side set of drawers and a narrow wooden wardrobe opposite the bed. There was another door opposite the entrance and when Hermione crossed the room to open it, it housed a toilet, sink and narrow shower cubicle.

"Neat. I guess the castle knew you needed your own space," Emily said thoughtfully.

Emily and Cora were now sat on her small bed and were looking around the room.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't want to come across rude, but I'm exhausted so can we talk in the morning?" Hermione asked as she could feel the last of her energy reserves waning.

Emily jumped up and dragged Cora with her, "Of course. You need to rest, we'll leave the interrogation until the morning," Emily said with a wink. "Goodnight, Nyx. Any problems and just holler." She then dragged Cora out the room and shut the door.

Hermione flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes, not even bothering to get undressed or get under the covers. She was a bit suspicious why the Gryffindors she had met so far would help a Slytherin, but maybe because they didn't recognize her, they were giving her a chance before the pitchforks came out.

From being a proud Gryffindor to a Slytherin, Hermione knew it was just part of adapting to a new environment, but she still mourned the loss of her home house. She would always be a Gryffindor through and through, but now was the time for cunning if she was to stop the psychopath known as Tom Riddle.

Hermione drifted off the sleep thinking about the boy with the dark eyes who tried to look into her soul.

* * *

Hermione groggily opened her eyes. She shot up out of bed as the last twenty-four hours became clear in her mind. She was in the past. She met Tom Riddle. She punched him. Stupid, stupid stupid. Hermione grasped her head in her hands and tried to steady her breathing. There was nothing for her to go back to in the future, so she had to make the best of it here. Taking deep breaths, she moved to the bathroom and took a long shower to wash off the grime that a scourgify just couldn't take off.

Exiting the shower, she found a uniform in her wardrobe and donned it. The shirt and skirt were more tailored than the uniform in the 90s. There was also stockings instead of knee-high socks, and the wool of the jumper was more thick and scratchy. A thick gray blazer went on top of the shirt and jumper, which added to the overall warmth of the uniform. Hermione plaited her damp hair into a thick braid and grabbed her wand, ready to leave the safety of her new room.

No one was in the 7th year girls dormitories, so Hermione made her way to the common room, which was also empty. A quick tempus charm showed that breakfast was nearly over, so Hermione quickened her steps to the great hall. She hadn't eaten a proper meal in over forty-eight hours, and before that the near starvation from the time in the woods with Harry and Ron, meant her stomach demanded food.

The sound of students talking and laughing increased the nearer to the great oak doors Hermione got. Hermione steeled herself before slipping in and making her way to her table. How different the great hall was the last time she was in it. Dead bodies had littered the floor and Hermione was certain she could still smell the burning flesh and decay. She sat down and went to grab the nearest platter of toast.

"Hey, I think you're at the wrong table", a voice near her said.

Hermione glanced up to look at a sea of red and gold students staring at her in either confusion or hostility.

"Lay off Brent, she can sit with us", Marcus called from beside her.

Hermione went back to nibbling at her toast. Thank Merlin Marcus had said that or she would have to get up to join her fellow snakes, and who knows if one of them didn't try to 'accidentally' kill her over coffee. Well, one snake in particular. Riddle.

Hermione sneaked a glance at the Slytherin table and saw Riddle surrounded by what would be his first followers. Avery, Mulciber, Nott, Malfoy, Dolohov, Rosier, and the Lestrange brothers. Hermione thanked the stars that Bellatrix hadn't been born yet. She couldn't remember if the male Black cousins had ever joined Riddle, but they sat a little further down the table.

Sirius's father, Orion, Bellatrix's and Narcissa's father, Cygnus and his brother Alphard. The Black family was complicated due to the inter-marriages, but after one afternoon spent bored in Grimmauld Place, Hermione had memorised it. Cygnus, Walburga, and Alphard were siblings. Orion was their cousin, which Walburga married, and they had Sirius and Regulus. Orion's sister was Lucretia Black, who married a Prewett called Ignatius.

Out of Riddle's group they looked to be all 7th years, apart from Dolohov, who looked like he might be 3rd or 4th year. Hermione instinctively went to rub her scar across her chest that Dolohov had kindly left her in the Hall of Prophesies. These boys needed to be avoided if she could help it. They couldn't ever find out she was muggleborn, especially since she was in their house. As Hermione went to look away and return to her breakfast, Riddle suddenly looked up.

His dark eyes held a fiery black smoldering flame that seemed to scorch Hermione from the inside out. Now wasn't the time to retreat or to cower. Hermione matched his gaze, frozen in his intense inky black stare. Malfoy said something to him from his left, and Riddle dragged his eyes away from Hermione to answer him. She took a deep breath and tried to finish her breakfast, but her appetite had vanished.

"Nyx, let me introduce you to my dorm mates, and all round idiots," Marcus said grinning at the boys opposite her.

"This is Ace, that's Darius, that's Talon and this here is Xavier," Marcus said pointing to the boys surrounding her.

Xavier looked to be immersed in a thick book but gave a little wave glancing up. His sandy blonde hair was neatly combed straight, but it looked like some strands were sticking up at the back as if he had run his hand through it recently. His eyes were a deep forest green, and he appeared a bit shy as well as studious.

Darius was ribbing Talon for something and their boisterous laughter could be heard booming out regularly. Darius and Talon looked like a typical Beater duo. Both bulky and muscular. Their ties were messily strewn above their jumpers, and their hair looked shaggy and messy. They looked extremely similar with dark brown hair, although Darius had blue eyes and Talon had brown.

"They are non-identical twins", Ace spoke up, leaning over to shake Hermione's hand hello.

"Oh." Hermione continued to stare at them until Marcus spoke up again.

"Hey Nyx, what do you have first lesson?" Marcus asked.

Riddle had her timetable. Speak of the devil…

"Miss Evermore, here is your timetable. Did you get lost last night? The Slytherin dormitories are in the dungeons, not in the Gryffindor tower", Riddle smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Marcus narrowed his eyes and glared hatefully at Riddle.

"No I didn't get lost", Hermione dead-panned back and snatched her timetable out of his hand. She was not going to thank Riddle for anything, now, or in the future.

"Now now Miss Evermore, no need to be rude. Come with me and I'll show you around the castle before classes begin", Riddle said tilting his head to the side slightly. He looked like some sort of alien stuffed in a human body suit. Hermione could see through his 'charming and polite' persona quite clearly.

"No that won't be necessary Riddle."

"I really must insist. I'm ahead boy after all and I would be lax in my duties if I didn't show the new students around", he answered back with a slight smirk.

"I'll show her around", Marcus spoke up.

"Thanks, Marcus. Goodbye Riddle." Hermione pushed her luck by nonchalantly waving her hand at him as if to shoo him off.

She noticed a tick in Riddle's left eye, but his face remained the same.

"As you wish Miss Evermore. I will see you in Defence Against the Dark Arts soon."

Hermione could sense the threat in his words and her stomach turned at the prospect of Riddle getting revenge disguised in the pretense of a 'friendly' duel.

"Creep", Marcus muttered under his breath when Riddle left, striding back to the Slytherin table.

Hermione glanced at Marcus next to her and a slow smile formed on her lips.

"Hey Marcus, can I partner with you in my lessons today? I don't really know anyone else."

"Yeah, of course, it looks like we have the exact same timetable as well. I don't take Alchemy though, I don't think any Gryffindors do, so you'll likely be stuck with the Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws in that one", he replied glancing at the timetable still clenched in her hand.

"Thanks, you're a life-saver."

The rest of breakfast passed quickly and then it was time to head to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

She spotted students from all four houses waiting outside when she, Marcus, and his friends arrived.

"Do all four houses usually have the same lessons together?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

"At NEWT level the classes are smaller, so all four houses will usually be together", Ace answered.

"Hmmm", Hermione answered walking nearer to Riddle and his snakes.

"Slumming it with the lions are you now Evermore?" Avery sneered at her.

Before Marcus could retort, Hermione sent a silent wandless stinging spell at his genitalia. A little bit of revenge for trying to force himself on her last night. He would get more of that if he ever spoke to her again or approached her.

"OWWWW" Avery shrieked clutching his balls and crouching over.

Riddle glanced down to see if Hermione's wand was in her hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Evermore, would you like to partner with me today?"

"No Marcus will be my partner."

There was that tick again in his left eye. The classroom door opened and a middle-aged cheery woman stepped out.

"Come on class, we'll be practicing our shield charms today. I want to see you not only dueling proficiently but being aware of your surroundings too. In a fight your opponent will not always be right in front of you", she said walking into the bare classroom that had been cleared of desks, and had mats dotted around on the floor.

The class filed in took spots around the room. Riddle and his cronies took over the far left corner and Marcus led her to the far right corner with the other Gryffindors. Cora and Emily joined them and took a mat, as did Marcus's four friends after splitting themselves into pairs.

"Hey sorry, we didn't wait for you in the dormitories. We tried to get into your room to wake you up, but the door wouldn't open", Emily said apologetically.

"You have your own room?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, I think the castle provided it. I'll be in the Slytherin dormitories tonight though", Hermione answered.

"You can just stay with us if you want?" Cora said kindly.

"Thanks, but I'll have to show my face there eventually", Hermione replied with a smile.

Cora shrugged and returned to face Emily.

"Okay, class you can begin. Remember no spells to seriously hurt your opponent and of course no unforgivables", the professor called from the center of the room.

"Ready?" Marcus asked raising his wand and adopting a dueling stance.

Hermione raised her wand and put up a clear bubble shield as Marcus threw his first spell. The duel went on for a few minutes, Hermione and Marcus taking it in turns to block and shield.

"Very good class. Now, how about a little competition?" the professor called after stopping the dueling students.

"Line up with your housemates and we'll be seeing who is the strongest dueler. The winner of the house will duel the winners of the other houses until an overall winner is victorious".

Hermione crossed the room to stand next to a tall dark-haired boy with silver eyes. Must be one of the Black cousins. Hermione wasn't sure which one was Cygnus, Orion or Alphard though.

"Pair up with someone in your house and if you win the duel, wait until another person in your house wins their duel and then duel them. Keep doing that until there is only two of your house left please", the professor called out.

"I'm Alphard", said the dark-haired boy next to her.

"Nyx", Hermione replied.

"Nyx...a powerful goddess and the embodiment of the night", he said curiously.

"Alphard…brightest star in the constellation Hydra. From the Arabic it means 'the solitary one'", Hermione replied.

Alphard raised his eyebrow and smirked, "Come on then goddess of the night, let's duel".

Hermione raised her wand and readied herself. Quickly Alphard sent a stinging hex to her legs, but Hermione dashed to the side and the duel began. Alphard was more precise than Marcus and preferred to stand his ground and block instead of throwing himself around as Marcus had. Eventually, Hermione was able to disarm him and the duel was over.

"Nice work Nyx. I'll have to keep an eye on you", Alphard said with a smile.

Hermione dueled a few other Slytherins and won until it was just her and Riddle left.

"Very good work class, now we will all watch the last two in each house duel and go from there. Slytherin first", the professor called after the last duel had been completed.

Hermione faced Riddle and could see his eyes alight with ideas of revenge. Well, he wasn't the only one. Sure this wasn't Lord Voldemort yet, but Hermione had no idea how powerful he was still in school. He had by now at least made two Horcruxes so she couldn't kill him by 'accident' in the duel. Not like she would get the chance anyway. His eyes promised pain, and Hermione had no doubt that's what she would get.

Riddle didn't even get into a dueling stance before he threw his first spell. A burnt red light came sizzling out of his wand and Hermione threw herself to the side, rolling on the mat to avoid the quick spell. Before she could recover, Riddle shot another spell that grazed her shoulder. Hermione cried out and clutched the open wound with one hand, but kept the other on her wand and stood.

 _Right, this is how he wants to play._

Hermione shot three spells in quick succession. Riddle threw up a shield, but after the first spell hit, it shattered and the next spell had to be deflected by him. The third, however, was a freezing spell that caused the floor to ice over. Riddle glanced down and vanished the ice and the duel was on.

Spells shot out their wands quickly and silently, to the awe of the class. Lights and spells ricocheted off the walls, as the class stood behind a protective ward erected by the professor before the duel started.

Riddle managed to get an incarcerous spell through Hermione's defenses, and the thick ropes wrapped around her body, pinning her wand and arms to her side as she fell backward. Riddle finished off by summoning her wand and pocketing it.

"Good show, good show!" the professor clapped happily and dismantled the ward.

Riddle approached Hermione's prone figure and leaned over to stare down at her.

"Now who is your better?" Riddle said smugly from over her.

Hermione's rage turned cold and she directed her magic at Riddle. Suddenly he was hoisted by his ankle up in the air, and the ropes surrounding Hermione dissolved. She stood and approached Riddle as he waved his wand and dropped to his feet gracefully.

"Certainly not you", Hermione spat back and rushed forward to tackle Riddle to the ground.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise before they both went barreling to the stone floor. Hermione used the surprise to her advantage and straddled Riddle. He quickly recovered and rolled them so Hermione was pressed face down into the floor and he was sat on her back. Hermione tried to buck him off, but he held firm and leaned down to silkily whisper in her ear, "don't challenge me if you want to live".

Hermione rolled under him so she was facing up, and managed to free her arms. She grabbed his shoulders to bring Riddle down to her face and spat in his ear, "don't challenge me if you want to remain on top".

Hermione then kneed him in the groin, so he rolled off her. He staggered to his feet as Hermione stood up and swung back her fist. It successfully made contact with his nose and blood came spurting out, some of which landed on Hermione's knuckles and face.

"That is enough you two!" the professor roared marching over to them.

"Miss…?"

"Evermore, professor", Hermione replied breathing heavily.

"Yes, the transfer student. I'm not sure how you've been taught to duel, but once a person is disarmed we end the duel at Hogwarts. And we most certainly don't physically attack a student after the duel is over. Detention with me tonight Miss Evermore", the professor was red in the face and turned back to the class, which were still stood in silence.

"Right, that's the end of class, off you all go. Mister Malfoy will you take Mister Riddle to the hospital wing please?"

"Yes professor", Malfoy said snapping out his frozen state and made his way to Riddle.

Riddle was…stood staring at Hermione. Blood still trickled out his nose, but he stood perfectly still. His face was perfectly blank, but his intense gaze was boring into Hermione's soul.

Marcus snapped her out her thoughts when he clapped her on the back, jilting her forward.

"Wow, that was incredible. Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked with glee.

"You know, here and there", Hermione answered with a grin.

"Well come on you vicious snake, let get to lunch. You want to go to the hospital wing to get your shoulder fixed?"

Hermione glanced at her shoulder and noticed the blood pouring down her arm in a slow trickle. She took off her jumper and inspected the cut after wrenching down the top of her shirt and tie.

"No it's okay, just a scratch," she went to seal the cut, which looked more like a chunk of her skin had been flayed off when she realised Riddle still had her wand.

She looked up to see Riddle joining his friends. He glanced back at her and went to touch her wand in his pocket. He smirked and left the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

After Marcus protested that her injury wasn't "just a scratch", Hermione and him made their way to the hospital wing.

Hermione didn't mention that Riddle still had her wand, but vowed to get it back by the end of the day through any means necessary.

Hogwarts' matron healed her injury while tutting about 'unsafe lessons' and bade them on their way. Luckily Riddle hadn't gone to the hospital wing as advised so Hermione had time to think of a strategy to get her wand back. Ron was always better at strategies…

A lancing pain crossed her heart and Hermione nearly doubled over. She had ruthlessly pushed down all thought of the future, but now an again a stray thought would come to her that reminded her of everything lost.

Hermione pressed the memory of Ron down again and turned her analytical mind to the present.

She was deemed cunning enough by the sorting hat to belong in Slytherin now so she would have to use that ability to reclaim her wand.

Riddle was Head Boy which meant he had his own quarters so she could try to sneak into his rooms tonight, but that plan was squashed as no doubt he would keep her wand on her at all times and probably would have it warded tight when he was sleeping.

He wouldn't give it to anyone else to look after and trying to use someone else to get it off him wouldn't work because why else would anyone want her wand?

It looked like the only way was too approach him herself and try to take it, not using force, as that tended to escalate between them both, but maybe by bumping into him 'accidentally'?

No, he was too clever for that to work.

 _Think, think…_

He was a Slytherin so maybe a deal could be made. Make him think he was getting a better deal by giving her back her wand?

Yes, that might work, but what could she offer him? He already had all the knowledge he wanted, as far as she knew he had all the trinkets he could ever want…

The diadem. It was after Hogwarts he went to Albania to find Ravenclaw's item.

But could she offer him that information before he was due to find it? What would that change? And could she live with herself knowing that she was helping him on his hunt for making Horcruxes? No, she could not.

She still had plans to find and destroy the Horcruxes and make him mortal if that was possible in this timeline, so she would need to retrieve the Diadem herself and destroy it before it was made a Horcrux.

So she was back to square one. What could she offer him?

They had made it to the Great Hall doors when Marcus turned and grabbed her arm softly to stop Hermione from entering.

"Nyx are you sure you want to go to the dungeons tonight? It's obvious you and Riddle don't get along and I think he might try something again," Marcus said quietly.

"I know but I'll be ready this time if he does. I can't stay with the Gryffindor's all year so I need to get back to my house."

"Okay but if things get too much or anything happens please just come stay with us lions again. You'll see plenty of house rivalry, but as a whole, the seventh years don't usually make enemies just based on which house they are in," Marcus said and while glancing at Riddle and his 'friends' at the Slytherin table through the door.

Hermione thought that was interesting. Maybe the notorious rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin only happened as a result of Riddle and his Death Eaters once he left Hogwarts then.

Hermione surprised Marcus by walking towards the Slytherin table and pushing aside Avery to sit beside Riddle. Avery went to throw her off the bench but Hermione grabbed her knife in warning and Riddle shook his head at the sneering blonde.

Hermione thought he might have still tried to push her off even though she picked up the blunt knife if not for Riddle's intervention.

Riddle eyed the knife in Hermione's hand and pleasantly asked, "Miss Evermore nice of you to finally join your house, would you like the steak?" he said nodding at her knife.

Hermione whipped her head around and felt satisfaction when her braid whipped Avery in the face.

"No thank you, Riddle. Although I would like my wand back?" she answered just as pleasant but with a glare.

"Wand? I don't have your wand," he replied with a smile.

Most of the Slytherins within hearing distance were watching their interaction by now.

Time for the cunning, Hermione thought.

"Oh? Nevermind then I'll just accio it. I think someone must have picked it up for me after class."

Riddle went to clutch his right pocket but stopped in time.

Gotcha.

"How will you do that without a wand?" Riddle asked seemingly unfazed.

"Riddle we both know I am proficient in wandless silent magic," Hermione replied with one eyebrow raised.

Let the Slytherins think twice before trying to corner me, she thought.

"Indeed," Riddle replied with a smirk, "Feel free to summon it then."

What was he playing at? Did he think he could stop her wand sailing out his pocket? No best not to out him as a lair yet.

Hermione grabbed some food from in front of her and began to eat, even though the Slytherins eyed her curious about what she would do. They eventually turned back to their lunch when Hermione made no move to summon it yet.

Hermione watched the boys opposite her in between eating. Malfoy, the Lestrange brothers, and Nott ignored her as they conversed about Quidditch quietly, and next to Riddle, Mulciber and Dolohov were talking about some warding rune, although Dolohov kept glancing at her.

Avery would knock her arm sharply now and again from her other side, while the Black cousins sat on Avery's other side whispering intently. Alphard was a little way down the table and he shot her a small smile when no one was looking her way.

She didn't know much about Alphard apart from he was Sirius' and Regulus' Uncle and was kind to Sirius- having left him money in his will. There was no account of him ever being a Death Eater in the records following the first wizarding war caused by the boy sat on Hermione's right. A potential ally, Hermione thought.

By the end of lunch, students had begun to mill out to their next classes and that was when Hermione decided to make her move. She rose off the bench and bent down to whisper in Riddle's ear from behind him.

"Take my wand again and it will be the last thing you do."

Hermione then reached down and next to Riddle's right pocket summoned her wand and slipped it into her robes. She left the Great Hall without a backward glance. If she did she would have seen Riddle's heated gaze on her the entire time and a dangerous smile at the thought of the challenge.

….…...

The rest of the day passed without incident, Hermione partnered and sat with Marcus for the rest of their lessons and she wondered what would happen when she had Alchemy for the first time tomorrow.

She didn't volunteer any answers in class and the teachers didn't call on her, probably thinking not to overwhelm her on her first day. The work was new, for she had never got to attend seventh year in her time, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to care much about classwork this time around. Her 11-year-old self would have shrieked in indignation, but Hermione knew she had changed a lot from that naive innocent bushy-haired girl.

War had hardened her, and her view of the world was not so black and white. Riddle was still evil of course. She hadn't suddenly viewed him as someone who had the possibility of redemption, nor did she want to attempt to change him. She wanted to rid the world of him. He had already gone too far with his plans for power and she would be a fool to try to steer him away from them.

However, she knew to stay firmly in the 'light' was not going to work this time. The Order in the future was too naive, too trusting and not cunning enough. Dumbledore's plan of sending three teenagers to hunt down and destroy Horcruxes had worked yes, but at the final battle, the light was too fixated on subduing their opponent and not killing as a necessary means to win the battle. Maybe they could have won if Harry had not fallen a second time, but their folly of not fighting ruthlessly led to most of their deaths.

Hermione knew she had acted like a coward and fled the battle, but her self-preservation and survival instinct had grasped her at that moment. She couldn't try to be like Riddle and his Knights in this time, as she had already made him an enemy, so she would have to use her intelligence and cunning to seem like they were starting to get along while plotting his downfall and attaining her own allies secretly.

For Hermione knew there would come a time when lines would be drawn and the war would begin. She needed her own group of trusted fighters behind her when the time came. She would not approach those known to join the Order of the Phoenix, as she knew they would not approve of her strategies and plans. She needed to sway her hand-picked group to her way of thinking and take down Riddle once and for all.

….…...

At dinner, Hermione sat next to Alphard and ignored Riddle's burning gaze that had been directed towards her all day.

"Night," Alphard greeted with a smirk as she sat.

"Star," Hermione replied with her own smirk.

"So Riddle seems very interested in you," he commented loading his plate gracefully without looking up.

"We don't see eye to eye," Hermione replied diplomatically.

"It's only your first day," Alphard said glancing at her with a small smile.

"It seems I make enemies fast," Hermione explained with her own smile.

They started eating in comfortable silence as Hermione glanced around the Great Hall. Marcus was laughing heartily with his friends and Hermione wished she had been sorted back in Gryffindor but she could see the Sorting Hat's logic of putting her in Slytherin.

Turning back to the Slytherin table she caught Dolohov's eye and a shiver went through her at the intensity of his gaze. She refused to be the first to look away and waited until he narrowed his eyes and looked away. Another one she needed to keep a close eye on. Riddle was of course top of her list to watch, followed by Avery and now Dolohov. The rest of the Knights were problematic but hadn't done anything to her yet, apart from Cygnus that was present when Riddle and Avery hurt her in her first hour in this time. Although she didn't expect any humility from someone that fathered Bellatrix in the future.

She looked up and caught the eye of the boy sat in front of her. Her breath caught as she looked at a boy who looked like Sirius in his teenage years. Hermione had glanced at him a couple of times during the day, but up close she couldn't believe how similar he was to his son.

Alphard noticed the direction of her gaze and spoke, "Nyx this is my cousin Orion. Orion this is Nyx."

Orion sent her a crooked grin and raised his hand to greet Hermione properly.

"Nice to meet you."

Hermione recovered quickly and had to slightly tilt forward to reach his hand across the wide table.

"Nice to meet you to Orion."

Orion leaned forward to press a kiss to her hand and then released it. Alphard raised one eyebrow at Hermione's slightly flustered state but stayed silent.

"How are you finding your classes so far Nyx?"

"Fine thank you. I have Alchemy tomorrow and I have never studied it before so I'm looking forward to that," Hermione replied regaining her composure.

It was still slightly shocking how much he resembled Sirius, although he had a slightly broader face and longer nose.

"Alchemy is challenging but very interesting," Orion replied.

"Have you studied it before? I thought the course was only available to seventh year students?"

"Yes I'm known to dabble," he grinned again and Hermione was transfixed looking at his mouth.

"Nyx, would like showing to the dungeons? I heard you spent last night with the Gryffindors," Alphard spoke breaking her trance.

"That would be great thank you," Hermione said rising as both Black cousins did.

Orion offered Hermione his arm as Alphard rolled his eyes and they exited the Great Hall, while Riddle sat staring after them with his gaze slightly narrowed.

Not taking his eyes off the Great Hall doors, he quietly addressed the boy next to him, "Cygnus I want you to arrange a meeting with your cousin and brother."

"Yes Tom," the black haired boy replied also staring after the Slytherin trio.

….…...

Hermione stood in the Slytherin common room taking the cavernous space that glowed from the Black lake's murky depths through the large curved windows. The marble and leather looked cold at first, but with the crackling fires lit in every fireplace and the Slytherins milling around talking, the atmosphere was… nice.

Hermione frowned. Nowhere would replace Gryffindor's warm and comforting common room, but she didn't dislike Slytherin's common room as she had thought she would. It suited the students perfectly. No fuss, no clutter, no bright glaring colours. It was quite tranquil and opulent.

Alphard led Hermione to a set of stairs to the right of the large common room that descended downwards, with Orion in tow.

"These lead to the Girls' dormitories. The seventh years' are right at the bottom and I'm guessing someone will have already placed a bed in there for you," Alphard said leaning on the archway, "The girl's bathroom is over there," he said pointing to another archway next to where they were stood.

Hermione made a note to herself that she would have to be dressed properly to use it, as she would have to exit the dormitories and cross the common room. The layout was strange, but Hermione mused that having the bathroom located from the common room and not from their bedrooms would make for easier access for students. _No leaving the shower and heading to my room in a towel anymore_ , Hermione grumbled in her mind.

"The boy's dormitories and bathroom are opposite over there," Orion spoke up and waved dismissively towards the direction mentioned.

"Thank you for showing me," Hermione said to both boys, noticing absent-mindedly how much taller than her they were.

Where Alphard was slightly taller than Orion, he was also leaner. Orion was quite broad, and more muscled than Hermione remembered Sirius to have been. They both had jet black hair and the same silver eyes, that Draco Malfoy had come to inherit, but the rest of their facial features were different. Orion had a strong jaw and thick eyebrows, although not bushy like hers had been as a young girl. Alphard had a thinner face and high cheekbones that he shared with his brother Cygnus, and that would be passed down to Narcissa and Draco. Alphard's nose and lips were thinner than Orion's, but their complexions were the same- creamy and flawless.

Hermione was brought out her observations as they started walking to a set of dark green leather Chesterfield sofas. Alphard sat on one and Orion sat on one opposite. Hermione slid in next to Alphard as Riddle and his Knights entered the common room. He zeroed in on Hermione and walked towards where they were sat.

"Black, Black, Evermore," he greeted as he gracefully sat very close to Hermione.

Hermione shifted closer to Alphard who was glaring at his brother Cygnus, who had sat next to Orion smirking. Avery sat on Orion's other side while the rest of the Riddle's boys took a sofa and plush armchairs nearby.

"How was your first day?" Riddle asked Hermione while leaning back with an arm over the back of the sofa. Hermione felt her lift slightly as Riddle fingered the end of her braid. She jerked away and turned to face him.

"Fine," she spat.

Riddle tsked and grinned, "Still haven't learned any manners I see."

Hermione scoffed and turned to listen to Cygnus provoking Alphard by commenting on a letter he received from their father, who Hermione remembered was Pollux Black.

"Our father is sending me the new Comet 260 for being one of Slytherin's Chasers third year in a row," Cygnus gloated.

Alphard rolled his eyes and drawled, "Good for you."

Cygnus bared his teeth and snapped back, "Yes he is very proud I play Quidditch for my house. What is it you do again Alphard? Oh yes experiment with your little runes and read books."

Alphard leaned back and crossed his arms and smirked at his older brother, "Yes well I'm not first born so why does it matter? You're the one taking over the family business and will be married off once you leave Hogwarts so I'm free to do as I wish."

Alphard then turned to Hermione and continued, "Our lovely mother decided to pop out an heir and a spare one after the other, and then our dear sister Walburga was born five years later. Truth to be told I think mother's lover accidentally knocked her up."

By the time he had finished talking, Cygnus looked to be barely holding on to his rage. He glanced at Riddle and Riddle shook his head and Cygnus composed himself.

"Don't talk about our mother like that," Cygnus spat.

"Sure," Alphard drawled.

The tension all round was thick so Hermione decided to go inspect her dormitory. She slowly stood up, gave a small wave to Orion and Alphard and began to walk towards the girls' staircase when she felt someone following her. She descended the stairs and listened for footsteps, although she couldn't hear anything, she knew Riddle had followed.

 _Why aren't the stairs turning into a slide?_

Hermione nearly jumped when a voice from behind her answered, "Oh is that what happens in Gryffindor? We are trusted so no enchantments are placed on our dormitories," came Riddle's drawl from very close behind.

Hermione spun round to see him with his arms crossed leaning on the wall next to her.

"What do you want?" Hermione bit out.

 _He must have read my surface thoughts_ , she concluded. As she struggled with occumulancy, hiding surface thoughts were extremely difficult since a mind wasn't invading hers she couldn't use her technique of pushing back.

"Why don't you like my Evermore?"

"Oh, I don't know… who was it that ordered Avery to assault me after Crucioing me?" Hermione mused tapping her chin in mock thought.

Riddle suddenly advanced on her and Hermione started backing down the steps.

"You hit me after one sentence," he growled out.

"Maybe I just don't like your face," Hermione spat as her arms grabbed onto the stone wall to stead her backward descent.

Riddle suddenly rushed towards her and pushed her into the wall with his hands pinning her against it by her shoulders.

Hermione bit back a wince at the jagged stones digging into her back and glared defiantly up at Riddle.

Just as Riddle was about to speak again, a gorgeous caramel skinned girl rounded the corner and stopped two steps below them.

"Tom what are you doing down here?" she asked in a slight accent.

Riddle released Hermione and stepped back before answering, "Just helping the new student find her way around," he replied with a friendly smile.

The girl raised an eyebrow and looked at Hermione critically, "Well I can take it from here and show her the dormitories."

Hermione gave the girl a grateful look as Riddle replied, "Thank you, Valentina."

He turned and swept up the stairs as Hermione walked towards the girl.

"Hi I'm Nyx Evermore," Hermione said holding out her hand.

The girl raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow and knocked Hermione's hand away to lean in and air kiss both her cheeks.

"I'm Valentina Zabini. Come with me and I'll show you our dormitory."

Valentina spun and her long skirt flared slightly as she strode back down the steps with long legs.

Hermione followed and they reached a door with the word Seven wrote in emerald green calligraphy.

"Humm the Gryffindors just have it wrote as a number," Hermione mused out loud.

Valentina let out a surprised quiet laugh and replied, "Maybe it's easier for them to read, the savages," she said with a wink and a small grin.

Hermione didn't expect to get along with any of the Slytherin girls, so she was surprised by how much she liked Valentina already and her dry sense of humour. They entered the room and Valentina led her to a bed in the far corner, which had an empty chest of drawers next to it.

The room was long and rectangular. It had a door far down the room, directly opposite the entrance, and the bed was in a line next to each other with a set of drawers separating them. The single four-poster beds were draped with thick green velvet and the bedding was made up of emerald green silk covers and silk cushions. On top of each set of drawers was an ornate Tiffany-style lamp, mosaicked with different shades of green in patterns of flowers.

There weren't any windows but the room felt just as opulent as the common room and the deep colours were relaxing. And once again, Hermione was surprised that she actually liked it.

"That door there is our shared wardrobe and changing room. We take it in turns to use, so don't take too long in there or Druella might scratch your eyes out," Valentina said smirking.

Hermione could see aspects of Valentina that Blaise Zabini would inherit in the full large lips, dark hair and statuesque height. She would be too old to be his mother so she could be his grand-mother or some relation on his father's side if Zabini had been his father's name. Hermione wasn't sure about Blaise's lineage, although she had heard the rumours his mother was dubbed the 'Black Window'; killing off all her husbands when she had secured their land and gold.

Hermione sat on her soft silk bed while Valentina sat on the bed next to her, which Hermione assumed was hers.

"What can you tell me about Riddle's friends?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"I'll tell you if you tell me why Riddle cornered you like that," Valentine quipped back with a sideways smile.

"Deal."

"Riddle rooms with Avery, Cygnus Black, and Abraxas Malfoy. Alphard Black has a room with Mulciber, Rodolphus Lestrange and Cantankerous Nott. The others are Rosier, Druella's younger brother, who shares a room with the other Lestrange brother Rabastan. They are sixth years like Orion Black who seems to like you already," Valentina said with a smirk before continuing, "and Antonin Dolohov is a fifth year."

"Humm and what are they like?"

"Well, you'll want to steer clear of Avery, Mulciber and Nott. They are notorious for pursuing many girls and not caring about studying. Rodolphus, Rosier, and Alphard tend to keep to themselves and are quite clever. Cygnus has been betrothed to Druella since they were in nappies and he dotes on her, and he's very arrogant. Abraxus is very much into politics but doesn't really care about much else. Rabastan is a flirt, like Orion, and they are both close friends who are always getting into trouble in class for messing around I hear. I don't know hardly anything about Dolohov apart from he is Russian and has a violent streak," Valentina said ticking off the boys on her fingers.

"And the Slytherin seventh year girls?"

"Ah ah ah. Tell me why Riddle followed you first," Valentine said waggling her finger.

"We don't get along and he was trying to intimidate me."

"Understatement of the decade," Valentina snorted. "Everyone can see how much you two have clashed in just one day. What started it?"

"It might have been when I punched him in the nose," Hermione said smugly.

Valentina sat up a little straighter with a wide grin, "Can't say I blame you. He has the Professors eating out the palm of his hand and most of the students here."

Hermione liked Valentina even more.

The door opened and immaculately dressed girl with bright blue eyes and artfully coiffed black hair entered followed by a tall, willowy, pale, icy-blonde haired girl and a short, stocky girl with brown hair.

"And here are our dorm mates," Valentina said with a shark-like grin. "Girls this is Nyx. Nyx the viper is my lovely friend Druella Rosier. The tall one is Lysandra Yaxley and the short and ugly one is Gertrude Bulstrode."

Druella sneered at them both while Gertrude growled. Lysandra smirked at Valentina and threw her robe at her while Valentina laughed.

Valentina caught it and grinned, "Liz stop hanging around with those two idiots and join me and Nyx. We outnumber them now."

Valentina lowed her head and looked at Druella and Gertrude while licking her lips.

"Val one of these days I'm going to stand back and laugh when these two 'idiots' finally get revenge," Lysandra replied with a cultured accent and rolling her eyes.

Hermione realised where Narcissa, Andromeda got their beauty looking at Druella. Bellatrix was just plain ugly, in Hermione's opinion, so she guessed she must have inherited more of the slimy Cygnus. Druella had thick black hair styled in the popular wave the 40s favoured. Her skin was porcelain and blemish-free. She had full blood-red lips and her bright blue eyes were sharp and framed by dark eyelashes. Her nose was long and elegant and her high cheekbones, paired with her pale skin, made her look slightly vampiric.

"Nyx…What sort of name is that?" Druella said still sneering.

"What sort of name is Druella?" Hermione quipped back.

"One passed down through generations in the female line of the noble house of Rosier," she spat back.

Hermione rolled her eyes, a Pansy Parkinson of this time was all she needed.

Lysandra approached Hermione and shook her hand and then pushed Valentina over to sit beside her on her bed.

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Liz if you want. I hate it, but Val calls me it so I suppose you can too," Lysandra said with a bemused smile at her friend next to her.

Hermione smiled back, "Nice to meet you."

"Are you coming to harass the younger boys in the common room with us?" Valentina spoke up with a grin. "It's hilarious to see them stutter and go all red when we talk to them."

"Sure," Hermione replied.

Better to hang out with Valentina and Lysandra than Riddle and his gang, or stay in the dormitory with the still sneering Druella and menacing-looking Gertrude.

The three girls rose and exited the room without a backward glance and headed up the stairs as Valentina chatted to Lysandra about her family's villa in Italy.

Riddle was now solely sat with his Knights. Orion, Alphard, Rosier, and Rabastan were nowhere to be seen. He raised an eyebrow as Hermione followed the two girls to a group of younger boys who Valentina whispered to her were fourth years.

"Hello boys," Valentina greeted with a smirk and dropped gracefully to sit beside a spotty nervous boy with glasses.

They immediately stopped talking and stared at her and Lysandra, completely ignoring Hermione. Hermione just rolled her eyes and took an armchair as Lysandra sat in a chair next to her and watched Valentina.

"How were your summers?" Valentina asked tilting her head to the side and flashing a mega-watt smile at them one by one.

As Valentina predicted, all she got was stutters and a few of the boys turned red in the face. One boy closest to Hermione looked like he was having a stroke. Hermione felt a little bad; faced with Valentina's exotic beauty it would be a little intimidating for any boy, never mind a young one who was starting to take notice of girls for the first time.

Hermione glanced at Lysandra to see her rolling her eyes but smirking. The bravest of the group finally spoke up clearly from the group.

"I holidayed in France with my family. How was your summer, Valentina?"

Valentina's smile turned into a devious grin as she answered, "Oh I spent it in Italy sunbathing mostly."

Most of the boys' eyes started to glaze over with the mental image they were probably creating.

Valentina laughed and nodded to Hermione and Lysandra her work was done for the night and rose. The trio walked away and say by themselves in a secluded corner by some grand dark wood bookcases as Valentina laughed again.

"Now on to think who my next victims will be," she said with a devious glint in her eyes.

"Val please it's the first week back, can you stretch your dastardly plans out for the whole year and not drive me to drink?" Lysandra voiced in exasperation.

"Oh like you need an excuse to drink Liz," Valentina shot back grinning.

"Speaking of…" Lysandra said as she reached into her school bag and discretely pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey.

She conjured three crystal tumbles with her wand and tipped in a generous amount of the whiskey in each glass. She handed a glass each to Valentina and Hermione and said, "Bottoms up ladies," before knocking it back in one go.

Hermione sipped her drink and looked around the common room. She caught Riddle's gaze as he looked at her from the other side of the room. He smirked at her when he noticed the glass in her hand, so Hermione tipped it back and swallowed the rest in one gulp. She hissed as the whiskey burned down her throat and settled into her stomach.

Lysandra gave her a smirk before topping up her own glass and then Hermione's.

"I like a girl who can drink. Good choice bringing her in Val."

Valentina beamed and shrugged, "I can spot potential a mile away."


End file.
